Theo Gets What He Came For
by Black Bunbun
Summary: Stiles was getting really stressed, Scott wasn't answering him and Parrish had just taken more bodies, he got desperate enough to call Theo, but ten minutes had passed and Theo wasn't there yet.


Stiles was getting really stressed, Scott wasn't answering him and Parrish had just taken more bodies, he got desperate enough to call Theo, but ten minutes had passed and Theo wasn't there yet. _'What the hell is Scott doing? Is he in trouble again?'_ Stilinski couldn't help but worry about his best friend, not even after what happened, what he did, what they did to each other.

Stiles heard a car pulling over. _'Finally.'_ , he thought to himself. He went over to the car, which had stopped, and Theo stepped out of it

'Sorry, I got here as fast as I could,' said Theo as soon as he stepped out.

'We gotta go now,' Stiles said, going for the passenger seat 'Parrish just got the bodies.'

'Hey, wait up - Stiles! Wait up.'

'Parrish is out and he got the bodies, we gotta find Scott and we gotta tell him.' Stiles completely ignored Theo and opened the car door.

'STILES!' Stiles slamed the car door shut "I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now.'

'Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious, I'm aware of that, doesn't matter, he needs to know about this.' Stiles went to grab the door handle.

'Stiles, Scott doesn't want to talk to you.' Stiles stepped back from the car. 'But I think your dad does,' Theo said, picking Stiles' library pass out of his pocket and holding it up so Stiles could see it. Theo turned around and started to walk, looking at the library pass in his hand, 'Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. He found me instead.'

'Where is he?' Stiles asked, concerned, following Theo.

Theo stopped, turning and threw the card on the ground. "I covered for you!" he pointed at the card. "THIS is taken care of." Theo began to circle Stiles. "If Melissa didn't find it at the hospital,' Theo looked at Stiles', "I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes.'

"Did you hurt him?" asked Stiles, distressed.

Theo stopped. 'I never lied about why I came for Beacon Hills.' He shook his head. 'I'm here for a pack,' Theo took one step towards Stiles, "I came for the werecoyote, whose first instict is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues I CAME FOR VOID STILES! THATS THE PACK I WANT! And it doesn't include Scott'

Stiles punched Theo's face, making him fall onto the ground. 'There he is! Void Stiles!" Theo exclaimed with excitement.

Stiles grabbed Theo's collar, keeping him on the ground. 'How. Do. You. Know. About. Void?' Stiles growled, staring at Theo's eyes.

'Word gets around, Stilinski,' Theo smirked. 'Specially when its about a possessed human who killed his Alpha's girlf-' Stiles punched Theo again, causing Theo to hit his head against the ground.

'NEVER MENTION ALLISON!" Stiles was crying at this point, his eye were red and rage filled his voice.

Theo turned his head to the side and spit blood on the ground. He then started to laugh and turned his head back at Stilinski. 'I must ask, Stiles, how did it feel? Did you think "good" after it like you did with Donovan?'

'SHUT UP!' Stiles pushed Theo's head against the ground again.

'ANSWER ME, STILINSKI, DID IT FEEL GOOD? WHEN YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHEN YOU KILLED ALLISON?' Theo screamed looking into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles pushed Theo against the ground again, but this time it was stronger. He then got up and kicked Theo's face. Stiles knelt down, grabbing Theo by the hair and held Theo's face to his eyes, Stiles eyes looked different this time around, deadlier, 'Yes, oh, yes it felt great, boy, and you know, I bet killing you will feel great too.'

'Stiles?' Theo asked, groaning in pain.

'Oh, no, no no no no no, Stiles isn't home right now, I think he will take a while to get back,' Stiles started to laugh and threw Theo to the side. His expression darkened. 'If he gets back,' Stiles smirked.

'And who are you then?' Theo asked, getting up and cleaning the blood off his lips.

'I'm the thing you came here for, boy, I'm... what you want,' Stiles opened his arms. 'I. Am. Void.' Void stepped closer to Theo with each word.

'So the rumors were rig-' Void punched Theo in abdomen, causing Theo to double over. Void then proceeded to elbow Theo in the nape, which made him fall on his face.

'Good to know that my story gets around.' Void went over to Theo's car and opened the truck, there he picked up a wrench and a can of gasoline. 'Oh, this is convenient, isn't it?'; Void turned around and walked back to where Theo was hunched over in pain, stopping to put the gasoline can on the ground.

Theo got up again, as Void stopped to watch him. 'You're not very nice, are you?' Theo grunted.

'You're not very strong are you? Specially not for a chimera' Void taunted.

Theo's eyes widened. 'How - how do you know?' Theo sounded startled.

Void simply laughed, 'I'm a thousand years old, genius, you really thought I woudn't notice the different between a wolf and a cheap knockoff?'

'Don't-' Theo started to mutter angrily but Void interrupted.

'Don't? Don't what?' Void chuckled. 'Call you a cheap knockoff?' He glared at Theo and whispered loud enough for Theo to hear 'We both know that thats what you really are, Raeken ... a cheap knockoff ... half of both ... whole of none,' Theo swallowed air, Void stepped closer, 'And thats what you'll always be,' he laughed.

Theo jumped foward. He was tired of Void, tired of his weird eyes, of his talking, of how cocky he was. Tired of the way he wasn't Stiles, or, that he was Stiles, the true Stiles; and over all that, he was tired of how he was getting his ass kicked, he wasn't fighting back. Not until now. But now, now Void was going to know how powerful a chimera could be. Theo punched Void in the face and ... nothing, Void didn't even flinch. Void was still there, looking at Theo with those weird eyes. He wasn't surprised, scared nor hurt. He was just ... staring.

Then, Void moved, in one single movement, he elbowed Theo's arm and broke it, Theo fell to the ground one more time. Screaming in pain.

'You really shouldn't have done that, you know,' Void chuckled. 'Really shouldn't.' Void kicked Theo, causing him to roll over facing the sky. Void then started hitting Theo's face with the wrench. Again and again and again. Eventually, Theo started to gargle on his own blood. Void took Theo's keys off his jacked and went over to his car.

Void drove the car over Theo, got out and started to pour gasoline on both. 'I must thank you for something, though, making Liam and Scott fight each other, I bet they tired themselves out, that will make it less fun to kill them but definitely easier.' Void picked a matchbox out of his pocket. 'I don't know what your plan was, since you need to kill Liam to become an Alpha but you wanted him in your pack.' Void lit up a match, he looked down at Theo and saw the kid crying, **_'shame that you can't scream anymore, that was funnier,'_** Void thought to himself. 'Well, anyway, you were somewhat helpful,' Void smirked and let the lit match drop on Theo.

The fire started, there was a mixed sound of gargling and attempts of screaming. **_'That doesn't look comfortable,'_** Void thought. _**'Oh, well, time to go after Scott and the others now. Havoc is coming, Stiles, and you are going to enjoy killing all your friends as much as you enjoyed burning werefake there alive.'**_


End file.
